


Cat's Eyes

by JaneTheSilent



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTheSilent/pseuds/JaneTheSilent
Summary: Shapeshifting has it's advantages





	Cat's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something humorous, this can be considered the same Leliana and Morrigan from my other fic "Song for a Darkspawn" btw
> 
> Feel free to leave femslash requests in the comments :)

"Morrigan..." The spymaster's voice was a low tone of warning as she sat at her desk in a staring match with the creature before her, for atop her desk sat Morrigan in her inhuman form. The witch's fur was the blackest black and her yellow eyes swirled with gold glowing with even more mystique than ever before.

Cat's in general have naturally perfected the look of challenge and condescension, coupled with Morrigan's own natural aptitude for such things it made her gaze a truly powerful thing as she matched Leliana's own. One slender paw was raised towards the Spymaster's full glass of wine as the two women continued their staring match.

Morrigan flexed her paw ever so little and Leliana lifted slightly readying herself, "Morrigaann…" she said with a slight growl and voice raised, "Don't you dare!"

And just then Morrigan's otherworldly eyes narrowed and Leliana would swear she could see her grin just before she toppled the glass over with perfect casualness. "MORRIGAN!!" Leliana shreiked as she barely jumped out of the way, wine spilling over her desk and the glass rolling off onto the floor. "Maker take you!!"

With that Morrigan leapt from the table and scurried through the open door weaving between the legs of one of the Nightingale's agents that had come to check on the commotion.

The agent took one look at the Spymaster's expression and the mess that was her desk before quickly retreating back the way he had came


End file.
